This contract involves the maintenance and production of inbred and outbred rodents in a germfree biocontainment environment. This work is unique in that it is almost entirely performed in isolators, and will include breeding stock, genetic uniformity studies, constant microbial monitoring, and the maintenance of a quality control program on all animals under this contract.